The Temple of the King
by Shadowgate
Summary: What would happen if Wendy and Stan could magically rule South Park?


The Temple of the King

By Shadowgate

…...

Stan and his friends were walking through the woods near Starks Pond when he saw a gold medallion.

Kyle asked Stan what he was looking at and he pointed out the medallion.

It said "The Temple of the King" on it.

Stan said "hey remember that song by Rainbow called Temple of the King?"

Kenny answered "yes with Dio and Blackmore that was a great song. Dio was truly one of the greatest fucking singers."

The golden medallion glowed.

Stan said "holy shit" and he walked toward it.

Stan asked "how does that song go?"

Cartman and Kenny started singing "one day in the year of the fox came a time remembered well when the strong young man from the rising sun" and all of the sudden the gold medal began to shine.

Stan grabbed the medal and soon sparks began shooting out of his eyes.

Stan said "now there are sparks shooting out of my eyes."

After spinning around and unleashing sparks out of his eyes Stan gained the ultimate power.

Stan yelled "I CALL FOR MY CASTLE TO BE JUST ABOVE THE SOUTH PARK CITY COUNCIL BUILDING!"

A giant castle appeared over the city council building of South Park. The adults in the South Park City Council building all fled. Stan levitated into the air and then he yelled for his girlfriend as loud as he could.

Wendy ran out of her house and she was told by Butters that Stan gained super human powers.

Butters pointed out that Stan was levitating in the air.

Wendy rushed down to the City Council building and at that time Stan came down to the ground.

He said "Wendy with the gold medallion I hold I'm now the King of South Park and I'm going to take you as my queen."

Stan pulled her in through telekinesis and soon after that Officer Barbrady pulled up in his police car.

Officer Barbrady got out of his car and yelled "what's that castle doing up there?"

Stan immediately answered "it's my castle I hold the gold medallion and I'm King of not just South Park but the whole world. You can't stop me."

Officer Barbrady said "Stan Marsh you are 10 years old and you can't have that kind of power."

Stan replied "you can't stop me."

Officer Barbrady said "Stan you need to stop these shenanigans or I will arrest you."

Stan replied "you can't arrest me."

Officer Barbrady put Stan in handcuffs.

Stan used his super powers to melt the handcuffs and then he did cartwheels to escape from Officer Barbrady.

Kyle said "shit Stan you do have super human powers."

Stan said "don't worry Kyle I will make the world a better place."

Officer Barbrady said "you can't just take over the world Stan."

Stan said "you want to stop me shoot me."

Kyle said "Stan I don't think that's a good idea."

Officer Barbrady pulled his gun and said "I don't want to kill a child."

Stan said "bullets can't hurt me."

Officer Barbrady said "well okay then."

Officer Barbrady pulled his revolver and shot Stan and the bullet bounced off his head.

Stan laughed and then said "come Wendy" let us enter the castle.

Stan took Wendy's hand and they both levitated upward and into the castle.

The Park County Police Department squad cars surrounded the South Park City Council Building where Stan's castle was hovering.

Stan announced "I'm King Stanley Quinton Marsh and I call upon the Park County Police Department to arrest Eric Cartman within the next hour."

The Park County Police asked what would happen if they didn't?

Soon they saw all their cars go up into the air and spin around. King Stan told them "unless you want to be crushed under your own cars I suggest you do as I say."

Officer Barbrady said "you can't shoot him and he was able to use his super human powers to melt my handcuffs. All we can do is follow his orders."

King Stan soon lowered the cars back on the ground.

"I'm King Stan Marsh and this is my Queen Wendy Testaburger and we order you to arrest Eric Cartman."

The Park County Police realized they could only do one thing. They had to arrest Eric Cartman.

Eric Cartman had gone home soon after Stan became the king. The police knocked on his door and when he answered it he was told they had a warrant for his arrest. Cartman demanded to see the warrant but they just grabbed him and put handcuffs on him. They brought Cartman out in front of Stan's Castle.

An officer said through a bullhorn "we have arrested Eric Cartman as you have demanded. What shall we do with him?"

"I King Stan Marsh hereby declare that Eric Theodore Cartman should be publicly shot to death one hour from now."

Kyle flipped out and said "King Stan may I come up to your castle?"

Stan puts his hands forward and Kyle is pulled up on to the castle door steps.

As King Stan led his friend Kyle into the castle Kyle glanced at Queen Wendy sitting on a throne.

King Stan sat on his throne beside Queen Wendy.

Queen Wendy said "we've decided that Eric Cartman has been nothing but an ongoing menace to South Park. He tried to kill Butters Stotch not long ago during a game of Texans versus Mexicans and he's brought so much harm to South Park. We feel the town would be better off if he was executed."

Kyle asked "look I hate Cartman but don't you think that both of you are on a power trip?"

Queen Wendy answered "careful Kyle we can have you executed as well."

King Stan said "his execution is to take place one hour from now."

Kyle asked "is there a chance I can appeal his death sentence?"

King Stan answered "we'll allow you appeal to be heard."

Kyle asked to have his appeal heard in half an hour and the royal couple agreed.

Cartman yelled for help and his mother drove by. She said "oh no momma's little muffin has been sentenced to death well all I can do is go home and smoke crack."

Cartman was disgusted.

30 minutes later Kyle gave the following presentation to King Stan and Queen Wendy.

"Oh King Stan and Queen Wendy I call upon you to lift the sentence of death against Eric Theodore Cartman. Under Roper v. Simmons the U.S. Supreme Court ruled that children under 18 cannot be executed. Under Atkins v. Virginia the U.S. Supreme Court ruled that the mentally retarded cannot be executed."

Queen Wendy responded "so you're saying Eric Cartman is retarded?"

Kyle answered "totally" and the whole town laughed.

Cartman yelled "KYLE YOU FILTHY FUCKING KIKE!"

Kyle yelled back "SHUT THE FUCK UP CARTMAN I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!"

King Stan and Queen Wendy said they'd spend the next 30 minutes deliberating.

When they returned from the bedroom with the white curtain they both sat on their thrones.

King Stan said "the time is up. We are lifting the sentence of death. The gold medallion on the back side said there's a one hour limit of power."

Kyle, Stan, and Wendy levitated outside of the castle and on to the concrete. The castle took off and so did the medallion.

Stan said "everything is back to normal you can free Eric Cartman now."

Wendy said "well Cartman looks like you learned to value life."

Cartman replied "Wendy you're a fucking bitch, and Stan you're a fascist motherfucker."

Kyle commented "maybe I'll be a lawyer like my dad."

Cartman commented "yeah you should be a Goddamn Jew lawyer alright."

The police go back to their headquarters and all the children head home.

THE END


End file.
